


Happy Easter

by ghostedMinds



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, Alternate Universe - Yakuza, Happy, Host Clubs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 17:05:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6384985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostedMinds/pseuds/ghostedMinds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>Grand King</em> host club is having a small event in honor of Easter. Well, it's mostly just dressing up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Easter

In honor of the Easter holiday, _Grand King_ is holding a special event.

Half of the members are wearing a leotard bunny suit - with a bow, bunny ears, tights, heels, and tail - while the other half wears simple slacks, dress shoes, vest and a tie - no shirt. Pairs are distinguished by their matching colored suits and ties.

The small event is a real hit with the female customers.

Halfway through the night, Kyoutani and Yahaba take a break at the bar. With complete comfort, Yahaba leans against the bar - heels not bothering him in the least, while Kyoutani sits in one of the stools and sips from a glass of milk. Occasionally Matsukawa will chat with Yahaba - when he isn’t fulfilling drink requests.

“Staying afloat Mattsun?” Hanamaki asks at some point, walking over to the trio.

“Hello Makki. You look cuddly and delectable.” Kyoutani glares at his glass as Matsukawa talks.

“How’s it going?” Yahaba asks the older man.

“Well. Don’t fall behind Yahaba, Kyoutani” Hanamki instructs with a small grin and a wagging finger.

“Can I get you anything Makki?” Matsukawa asks, dragging the other’s attention back to him.

“2 Wasted Sunshines” Hanamaki says, holding up two fingers.

“Nonalcoholic?” all three ask. Matsukawa is already working on mixing the drink as Hanamaki explains with a shrug.

“2 of my ladies have already had too much to drink. I’d like to sober them up a bit.”

“That’s very impressive Hanamaki-san” Yahaba praises.

“2 Wasted Sunshines. Don’t cause too much trouble Mr. Easter Bunny” Matsukawa says with a smirk. Hanamaki takes the drinks from Matsukawa’s hands and turns to leave.

“Good Easter egg hunting Mr. Bartender” Hanamki throws over his shoulder with a wink, hips swaying as he struts away, little bunny tail swinging.

“Didn’t need to see that” Yahaba mutters under his breath, Kyoutani making a noise of disgusted horror next to him.

Elsewhere on the lobby floor, Oikawa is overly bubbly. He sits in a booth next to Iwaizumi, four women settled into the booth with them.

“Isn’t it great to be in the company if such beautiful women Iwa-chan. You should do it more often.” Oikawa has his arms wrapped around Iwaizumi’s neck as he says this, eyes glinting in the low-leveled light.

For once, Iwaizumi is working as a host instead of working as head of security- the position one can usually find him in - but Oikawa had refused to allow anyone to wear the teal tie that matched his leotard, anyone who wasn’t Iwaizumi that is.

“I prefer my regular position Oikawa,though being in the company of these lovely ladies isn’t too bad either” Iwaizumi replies, minding his language in front of the females.

“Oikawa-san gets along so well with Iwaizumi-kun” one of the women comments.

“We don’t” Iwaizumi denies at the same time that Oikawa says, “Of course. Iwa-chan and I have known each other since we were babies. Right Iwa-chan ”

“Unfortunately. I haven’t managed to get rid of you yet.” The women titter as Oikawa pouts dramatically, a small smile on Iwaizumi’s face.

“Sakura-chan, would you like something else to drink?” Oikawa asks, noticing the nearly empty glass of alcohol.

“I’ll buy a bottle of champagne for everyone” a woman on Iwaizumi’s side says.

“Me too” another woman chirps, no doubt wanting to impress the two hosts.

“Wa-chan! 2 champagne calls” Oikawa calls to a passing Watari with a smile.

“Coming up” Watari confirms, walking away to receive the two bottles.

“You ladies are so generous. Iwa-chan should take some tips” Oikawa complements, group falling into giggles at the praise.

The night, or rather morning continues on and the _Grand King_ hosts continue to shower the women who’ve called on them with complements and attention, providing drinks and laughs. Dressed up for a holiday they’re not really celebrating but still using it as a excuse to don new outfits.

And finally their working day is done and the host club closes. Hanamaki face plants into one of the booths while Matsukawa and Iwaizumi collapse into the same booth, Iwaizumi ripping his vest off right away. In another booth, Yahaba and Kyoutani lean against each other and lower themselves into it. Kunimi and Watari settle into bar stools and Kindaichi finds a place to lean against the bar counter beside Kunimi.

“That was fun” Oikawa announces with a grin as he walks into the hosting lobby, finished locking the doors.

“No” Iwaizumi bluntly states.

“Wha? Iwa-chan. Makki-chan wants to do this again.” Oikawa gestures at Hanamaki who has a heeled foot in the air.

“My feet are killing me” is his only contribution to the conversation.

“Mattsun?” Oikawa asks.

“I’m out. This vest is killing me” Matsukawa says, leaning forward and tearing the vest off, sighing when he’s bare chested.

“Then-”

“No one wants to do this again Oikawa. Face it” Iwaizumi interrupts.

“Fine you meanies” Oikawa says with a huff, pouting as he leans against the booth behind Iwaizumi.

“At least this was good for business” Kindaichi speaks up from the bar, trying to add a positive spin.

“The outfits were alright, for occasional wear” Yahaba adds, Kyoutani grunting next to him. Oikawa grins from behind Iwaizumi, thumbs held up to his two former kouhai.

“Makki and I are heading up. It’s time we make like bunnies” Matsukawa announces, standing and slapping Hanamaki on the butt as he passes.

“Hold up Mattsun, I’m coming!” Hanamaki pushes himself off the booth seat, nearly falling in his rush to follow after Matsukawa, heels clicking away on the floor.

“That was something I didn’t need to hear” Kindaichi says with a shudder.

“Iwa-chan~ We should join in the celebration too” Oikawa sing-songs, arms wrapping around Iwaizumi’s neck.

For a second it seems like Iwaizumi will refuse but with a raise and lowering of his shoulders, he stands up, undoing Oikawa’s arms.

“Enjoy your mornings. You don’t need to be down till 4. The doors are locked, good night.” Iwaizumi lists off as an example of a good adult figure. He walks around the booth and begins to head for the hidden stairway, Oikawa beside him holding a peace sign in the air.

“Are you coming Kindaichi?” Kunimi asks, looking over his shoulder at the other man, bunny suit all the convincing Kindaichi needs.

“Yeah” Kindaichi chokes, walking around the bar and trailing after Kunimi.

As Watari watches the last couple head upstairs to their room, he considered spending the night downstairs. He dismisses the thought when an image of his bed flashes through his mind. He has headphones anyways. So decision made, Watari heads up the stairs to his own room.

Ah, Spring is in the air.

**Author's Note:**

> Something original, but I hope you'll have a look.  
> [G3 Snippet](http://rp-nyx.tumblr.com/post/141832381445/g3-snippet)


End file.
